international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
IWF Survivor Series (1995)
Survivor Series (1995) was the ninth annual Survivor Series pay-per-view professional wrestling event produced by the International Wrestling Federation (IWF). It was sponsored by the Milton Bradley Company. It took place on November 19, 1995, at the USAir Arena in Landover, Maryland, and was the first Survivor Series to take place on a Sunday night. Each previous edition had taken place either on Thanksgiving or Thanksgiving Eve; the company would not do another non-weekend pay-per-view event until 2004, when Taboo Tuesday debuted. The main event was a No Disqualification match between Diesel and Bret Heart for the IWF World Heavyweight Championship. Heart won the match and the title by pinfall, becoming a three-time champion and ending Diesel's 358-day reign – the longest of the 1990s. The undercard featured Shawn Michaels, Ahmed Johnson, British Bulldog and Sycho Sid versus Yokozuna, Owen Heart, Razor Ramon and Dean Douglas in a four-on-four Survivor Series elimination match, The Darkside (The Undertaker, Savio Vega, Fatu and Henry Godwinn) versus The Royals (King Mabel, Jerry Lawler, Isaac Yankem and Kunter Kearst Kelmsley) in a four-on-four Survivor Series elimination match, Goldust versus Bam Bam Bigelow and Bull Nakano, Aja Kong, Tomoko Watanabe and Lioness Asuka versus Alundra Blayze, Kyoko Inoue, Sakie Hasegawa and Chaparita Asari in a four-on-four Survivor Series elimination match and The BodyDonnas (Skip, Rad Radford, Tom Prichard and 1-2-3 Kid) versus The Underdogs (Marty Jannetty, Hakushi, Harry Horowitz and Mike Holly) in a four-on-four Survivor Series elimination match. Background Survivor Series featured professional wrestling matches that involved different wrestlers from pre-existing feuds, plots, and storylines that were played out on Monday Night Raw—International Wrestling Federation's (IWF) flagship television program. Wrestlers portrayed a villain or a hero as they followed a series of events that built tension, and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. The main rivalry heading into the event was between Diesel and Bret Heart over the IWF World Heavyweight Championship. At In Your House 4, Heart served as the guest commentator during Diesel's title defense against British Bulldog. Heart interfered in the match by attacking Bulldog. As a result, Diesel was disqualified and thus retained the title. This angered Diesel and he argued with Heart, resulting in the two brawling with each other. As a result of the circumstances, on October 30 edition of Raw, the WWF President Gorilla Monsoon signed a IWF Championship match between Diesel and Heart to take place at Survivor Series. Diesel and Heart had faced off for the title two times before, at the 1994 King of the Ring, and the 1995 Royal Rumble. Another predominant rivalry heading into the event was over the Wildcard Survivor Series elimination match, pitting Shawn Michaels, British Bulldog, Ahmed Johnson and Sycho Sid against Razor Ramon, Owen Heart, Yokozuna and Dean Douglas. On October 23 edition of Raw, the IWF President Gorilla Monsoon made the match to make rivals team with each other and teammates compete against each other, since Bulldog was Camp Cornette teammate of Heart and Yokozuna. Ramon and Douglas had been feuding with each other since September 11 edition of Raw when Douglas interfered in Ramon's match with British Bulldog. At In Your House 3, Douglas defeated Ramon in a standard wrestling match. On September 25 edition of Raw, Douglas was made the #1 contender for Shawn Michaels's IWF Intercontinental Championship. A week before their match at In Your House 4, Michaels had been attacked in a club in Syracuse, New York. As a result, at In Your House 4, Michaels forfeited the title to Douglas. However, Douglas was forced to defend his newly won title against Ramon, who defeated Douglas for the title. Michaels and Sid's rivalry dated back to February 20 edition of Raw, when Michaels introduced Sid as his new bodyguard for his IWF World Heavyweight Championship title shot against Diesel at WrestleMania XI. However, despite Sid's interference, Michaels was defeated by Diesel. As a result, on April 3 edition of Raw, Michaels informed Sid that he was no more needed. Sid became angry and he attacked Michaels, putting Michaels out of action for six weeks. This led to an Intercontinental Championship match between Michaels and Sid on September 11 edition of Raw, which Michaels retained by defeating Sid. The rivalry between The Darkside (The Undertaker, Savio Vega, Fatu and Henry Godwinn) and The Royals (King Mabel, Jerry Lawler, Isaac Yankem and Kunter Kearst Kelmsley) dated back to the annual King of the Ring tournament, when Mabel defeated Undertaker in the quarter-final round. On September 25 edition of Raw, King Mabel interfered in Undertaker's match with American Bulldog, setting up a match between Undertaker and King Mabel at In Your House 4. However, on October 9 edition of Raw, King Mabel attacked Undertaker during a Six-man tag team match pitting Diesel, Shawn Michaels and Undertaker against Bulldog, Owen Heart and Yokozuna. Due to the attack, Undertaker was sidelined and was replaced by Yokozuna as King Mabel's opponent. On November 6 edition of Raw, it was announced that Undertaker's The Darkside team would compete against King Mabel's The Royals team in a Survivor Series elimination match at Survivor Series. Goldust made his IWF debut at In Your House 4, defeating Marty Jannetty. On November 4 edition of Superstars, Bam Bam Bigelow interrupted an interview of Goldust, setting up a match between Bigelow and Goldust at Survivor Series. Event Preliminary matches Main event matches Aftermath Results ; ; *Dark Match: Smoking Gunns (Billy Gunn and Bart Gunn) defeated Public Enemy (Rocko Rocco and Johnny Grunge) *The BodyDonnas: (Skip, Rad Radford, Tom Prichard & 1-2-3 Kid) (w/ Sunny & Kyle Johnson) defeated The Underdogs: (Marty Jannetty, Hakushi, Harry Horowitz & Mike Holly) in a Four-on-four Survivor Series elimination match (18:45) *Bertha Faye, Aja Kong, Tomoko Watanabe & Lioness Asuka (with Harvey Wippleman) defeated Alundra Blayze, Kyoko Inoue, Sakie Hasegawa & Chaparita Asari in a Four-on-four Survivor Series elimination match (10:01) *Goldust defeated Bam Bam Bigelow (08:18) *The Darkside: (The Undertaker, Savio Vega, Fatu & Henry Godwinn) (with Paul Bearer) defeated The Royals: (King Mabel, Jerry Lawler, Isaac Yankem and Kunter Kearst Kelmsley) (w/ Sir Mo) (14:21) *Shawn Michaels, Ahmed Johnson, The British Bulldog & Sycho Sid (with Kyle Johnson & Jim Cornette) defeated Yokozuna, Owen Heart, Razor Ramon & Dean Douglas (w/ Mr. Fuji & Jim Cornette) (27:24) *Bret Heart defeated Diesel © in a No Disqualification match to win the IWF Championship (24:54) Survivor Series elimination matches : : : : Other on-screen talent Also See *List of IWE pay-per-view events *IWE Event History *Survivor Series DVD & Video Releases External links